Secret Garden
by Poeticpocochichi
Summary: My second series of poems based on the relatioships in the manga. The parings ranges from the best of friends to hidden lovers, just as the genre ranges from the darkest angst to the lightest fluff. Unlike my last series, these poems may contain spoilers.
1. Introduction

**Konnichiwa minna-san! **This was totally unplanned! I decided to write another series of poems while working on my current fic, _Summer's End_. The poems are about the actual parings in the Frubra manga. The parings could be the be romantic or platonic and the poems could be angst-ridden to pure fluff, so there are no specifics in the genre, although I separate them by "series". I called this series **_Secret Garden_** because these relations are "grown" on the own, secretly by the mentioned parings. Again, just like my last series, they are manga-based and **may contain spoilers**, since they are about the developed parings.

* * *

_**Secret Garden**_

by Poeticpocochichi

* * *

**_Tentative _**Table of Contents

* * *

_**Series 1: **In My Heart, I Call Your Name_

**Type: **Love (Romance)

* * *

**Hatsuharu X Isuzu : **_Secret Garden_

**Yuki X Machi: **_During Snowfall_

**Kyo X Tohru**: _So Close, So Far_

**Shigure X Akito**:_ Words Never Forgotten_

**Kureno X Arisa**: _Our Longing_

**Hiro X Kisa: **_Dearest_

**Ayame X Mine**:_ Sweet Atmosphere_

**Hatori X Kana** : _Memory_

* * *

_**NEXT...**_

_**Series 2: **In My Deepest Gratitude_

**Type**: Friendship (Platonic or Romantic Relations)


	2. Series 1: In My Heart, I Call Your Name

**AN: **Welcome to the small world of romance! This poem is based on various relations in Furubra, although it seems to favor one more than others. Think **Hiro X Kisa** and **Kyo X Tohru**! Here's the starter of this series! Read, review and enjoy!

**_

* * *

_****_Series 1_**

"_**In My Heart, I Call Your Name"**_

* * *

Each day I live in question... 

If love will ever happen?

Is it ever possible in this world?

A love shared between a boy and a girl?

Only your heart knows the truth.

But I know, I love you...

Always will and more than enough;

Deeper than friendship, higher than trust.

All I want is to bring a dream,

With just you and me.

Laughter and smile in our bliss,

Holding hands and sharing a little kiss.

I could only hope this will true someday,

yet, it's just a dream too far away.

In my heart, I call your name.

It's very faint, but a heartbeat away...

For you are my heartbeat.


	3. Secret Garden

**"Secret Garden" **

* * *

**Hatsuharu X Isuzu**

* * *

_My eyes that floated in glass were simply _

_Looking at you_

Gackt - "Secret Garden"

* * *

In the late daylight hours, 

in the midst of a tranquil moment,

the sound of heartbeats took over...

of two souls combined in their "heaven".

In their secret garden.

Escaping from the fear of reality,

into their carnivorous desires;

Without a care of who gets devoured;

Only to feed the needs to their fire...

In their secret garden.

To want...

To need...

To have...

To be drowned into double greed...

From their secret garden.

It only ends in one way...

to be taken away from their Eden,

the birth of the desire of one another...

The fruits of their secret garden.

Now faced with the pains of reality,

Their garden is no more.

As the broken pieces of one another is searched...

and the lost love becomes restored...

A key will be found.

Past all the wants, needs and haves of their humanity...

To the locked doors of truth and love ;

Lies a seed...

To a new garden.

* * *

Based on manga chapters 105 - 106 


	4. During Snowfall

**AN:** Some of you might be thinking, "Are they are together?" That's the question we are still asking. However, as I see it, I think that they might be (coughmyfanficcoughcough) in the way it's going in the manga. Gomen to Yukiru fans! I am only writing according to the manga! However, please leave comments after you read!

* * *

"**_During Snowfall" _**

* * *

**Yuki X Machi**_

* * *

_In the heart of winter, 

a cold matter falls from the sky;

It forms a perfect sheet on the ground,

only to be destroyed with us walking by.

To step upon the bitter snow,

perfection was in ruination.

Just as we wished for us to be;

Free with our elation.

Once trapped in a world of perfection,

we were caged from our happiness;

For there are those who expects that state from us,

which was unpleasant to the heart and the rest.

During that state,

Helplessness was all that we felt,

Loneliness was our best friend,

as we hid our weaknesses amongst ourselves.

Then, we saw one another,

suffering the same state.

Our masks of perfection was shattered,

due to our precious fate.

Since then, our lives were filled with sweet words,

special friends with love still in secret;

And many unknown days to come,

in our life's enjoyment.

Someday, when snowfall returns,

with our hands held with the sound of laughter,

will we be stomping around again,

as we'll never go back, ever.

* * *

_Based on manga chapter 102_


	5. So Close, So Far

**A/N: **Yay! A poem featuring my favorite paring! This is based of some of the major Kyoru scenes in the manga. The inspired scenes are listed below! When I put this in, nobody has reviewed yet :( Please read and review, so I'll have more faith to install the next poem! Enjoy!

* * *

"**_So Close, So Far"_**

* * *

**Kyo X Tohru**

* * *

Every since that day... 

filled with dark clouds and heavy rain;

He gave his heart to her,

Ever since she reached him past his curse.

As time passes to another season,

He found out he loved her for a pure reason.

Yet, he could not tell due to certain persons;

Yet again, he stays closer, without her acknowledging it.

After summer's end,

comes a feeling she will someday comprehend.

During a school's outing,

her heart stung because of his rejecting.

However, after she found him rejecting a cat,

she learned when it comes to her, he won't do that.

Instead, he smiled and asked her,

"Will you like to spend the day together?"

Adorned with rosy cheeks,

and a heart skipping several beats;

She warmfully accepts,

with her soul's content.

In a month or so,

arrived the cultural festival.

During that day,

was the 'Cinderellish' play.

There they stood on the stage with a blush,

when she almost told her feelings in a rush.

He asked himself, "Could it be?"

And denied, "No, not me."

After various of confusions from the pasts,

Him with her mother, her with her dad;

They still have yet to tell each other,

the feelings they have harbored together.

Even though, they have yet to tell;

It took only one day for their hearts to swell.

A day of remembrance of someone lost,

was the day he held her with a soft, linen cloth.

He comforted her in her pain,

just as she did for him during the day of rain.

For he just wanted to be closer.

This was the best way he could love her.

So dear and very closest to his heart,

yet, deep within the words are far.

* * *

_Based on Chapters 33, 62-63, 76, 88-89, and most definately 109! Woot!_ That "hugging through the sheets" scene really takes a Kyoru's fan's heart soaring through the imaginary sky! 


	6. Words Never Forgotten

**AN: **Oh yes, the poem with the most spoilage, lol. If you haven't heard about the infamous CH 97, then prepared to be spoiled big time! **Please read and review**! Thanks a whole bunch, **Haru and Kisa Lover **(Sanrio-chan!) for being my first and only reviewer! Don't worry about catching up to _Summer's End_ because I am going at a snail's pace with updating!

Oh yeah, Shigure's lines are in plain text, while Aki-chan's is in italics! Enjoy!

* * *

"_**Words Never Forgotten"**_

* * *

**Shigure X Akito**

* * *

As a line goes in a certain Shakespearean play, 

"My only love sprung from my only hate,"

In reverse, it came true for me...

After a special dream...

_When did I started to feel this way?_

_With the heart beating faster and crimson face?_

_It sickens me to the depths of my soul,_

_yet, it something I wanted most of all..._

More than anything I want to achieve it,

even if others get hurt in the process.

That sweet, passionate vision I remember,

I want to create it and make it last forever.

_Whenever he say those hurtful words,_

_my heart crumbles to ashes within a fire's burn._

_I wanted that painful feeling to go away;_

_Yet, I needed him by my side...to stay..._

What is that special dream?

About the one I love, truly.

That one I eternally love by fate,

That one I grew to dreadfully hate.

_That kindness he used to display,_

_those sickly sweet words he used to say..._

_Were no more._

_The love we have is no longer innocent,_

_but lustful and deeply passionate. _

I want to love her and break her;

to see if she's more than just a lover...

To see if she...

Could help me achieve my dream.

_During that time when that feeling first happened..._

There were Camellias in the garden.

And I gave one to her,

along with those words.

_What I want most is to hear them again,_

_those words, from the heart they were given._

Those words I never forgotten.

In my soul they are always echoing...

**I always think of you,**

**more than anyone else...that's the unwavering truth.**

**

* * *

**_Based on Chapter 101_


	7. Our Longing

**AN: **Yay! Here's the next pair that I adore! First off, I want to thank **firetwins **for that wonderful comment, which makes this author a very happy girl. I am a Kyo/Tohru fan too! I guess that's why it's so easy to write their poem. Also, as always, I thank **Haru and Kisa Lover **for encouraging me to keep going! Thanks, Sanrio-chan! Okay, before I start to ramble on and on, let's get to this poem!

Just like Shigure and Akito's, except that this is based directly on the events on their meeting. Kureno is in _italics_ and Arisa is in plain print.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"_**Our Longing"**_

* * *

**Kureno X Arisa **_

* * *

__I wander the streets alone one night,_

_and decided to visit a shop with bright lights._

_Inside, I picked items without a single thought;_

_because of that they all took a single fall._

The minute I saw, I recognized his little spill;

I laughed and said "Is this for real?"

Just like a certain friend,

this person, this special man.

_It was then, when I saw her laugh and smile;_

_For some reason, I wanted to watch her for awhile..._

_I have that pleasant feeling, I haven't felt...ever,_

_Please make this last forever._

After days passed by since then,

I have this longing to see him again.

Why do I have this feeling?

Just because I was happy.

_On another day of wondering,_

_I heard footsteps, running after me._

_And there she was, smiling._

_As same as me...does she share that longing?_

By fate, we had a second meeting,

Yet, somehow I when I look at him, I get this sad feeling.

He smiled a sad smile with helpless words;

Deep inside, it made my chest hurt.

_I didn't realize that I hurt her so easily,_

_until she tell me why I couldn't smile more happily;_

_and that she was happy to see me once more._

_I was really stupid for saying those helpless words before._

For a moment, I thought I couldn't make him smile;

until he ran after me and explained to me for awhile:

"I spoke without thinking...

I was happy, too...that you spoke to me...really."

_I also said that I wanted to see her again, since that night._

_Then, I saw that smile again with a blush in sight._

_It really made me happy that she was too..._

_So much, that I almost told her, "I love you." _

Surprisingly, he held my hand and touched my face,

and looked at me with loving eyes...then walked away...

I didn't know what to think at that moment...

But stared at the direction he left...so sudden.

_A dark secret kept me from going forward;_

_I cried inside for leaving her..._

_Because I always wanted to see her again._

_Arisa, my true love and only friend. _

As time goes on, I thought of him...

Always wondering what he's doing...

Will I see him again?

My answer came soon from that certain friend.

_I haven't told anyone about her,_

_Until I met with that girl..._

_...who is a friend of hers..._

_the one who knows my family and our curse. _

She told me that he belonged to that family,

the ones she is living with, currently.

And that there was someone else he's considering...

I still love that fool so much...that it's hurting.

_Always in a distant dream I longed to see that face..._

_Forever I longed to return to that place..._

_But I couldn't return in this lifetime..._

_Yet, I thank the stars and sky for that time._

Always I longed to see him in any time given...

Just to say I love him...

Because...the last time...in his eyes were the truth...

**It was like he said "I love you." **

* * *

_Based on Chapter 50 & 99_. Hopefully, they will see each other again... 


	8. Dearest

**AN:** Now, if the last pair is adorable, this one is cute! The tiger and the sheep! Thank you **venom syringe **for the review and I am glad you like the Shigure/Akki poem! They are not my favorite, but they are an interesting pair! I hope everyone likes this poem, because I think next to my Kyo/Tohru poem, this one's the best!

* * *

**_"Dearest"_**

* * *

**Hiro X Kisa**

* * *

A love so innocent between friends, 

which still needed nurturing to understand.

A boy with the will to be strong and mature,

A girl with a delicate heart, so loving and pure.

In the midst of their dark surroundings,

their love was kept hidden from their misery.

Misery was fear, pain and weakness,

which almost cost them their happiness.

That time was present when the boy confessed;

because of his unknowing and his innocence,

misery knew where the pure heart rest,

thus, striking it with its power of darkness.

The girl, the beholder of the pure heart;

was beaten down with emotional scars.

Not only she was alone, but helpless and afraid.

Entrapped in her world of silence with little hope to be saved.

Once he learned of what become of his love,

his heart became distant as times become tough.

Thanks to lots of love and encouragement,

the girl recovered from her days of silence.

Although, she was fully recovered,

the boy heart sank deeper and deeper.

He was not the one who saved her,

but someone else, a girl, was her savior.

When the girl saw the boy confronted her "big sister",

she learned that he was too, worried about her.

Thus, their hearts come together once again,

as young love and best friends.

Also, the boy received words of strength,

that someday he'll the girl's prince.

When that day does come,

he will tell her that she has always been his only one...

and his pure heart and courage,

his love, his dearest.

* * *

_Based on chapters 37 & 38_


	9. Sweet Atmosphere

**AN: **I finally wrote a poem for this pairing! I had to admit that this is the hardest to write for! Thus, explaining my very, very late update! (Bows to readers in apology) Sumimasen! Sumimasen! I hope this is good!

* * *

"_**Sweet Atmosphere" **_

* * *

**Ayame X Mine**

* * *

According to a brother of Ayame, 

"These two live in their own world," he would say.

A world where no one could see,

A world where only the two could be.

Lace, ruffles and ribbons,

silk, velvet and satin.

A place based on the rose color of romance;

not just for women, but for men with a fetish for dress.

In their world, is their language of frilly frills,

a cup of happiness that would give others chills.

Their manners are that of days of old,

when prince charming fits a shoe for his lady to go.

How strange it is to hear of their ways,

of the lady Mine and her prince Ayame.

When one tried to understand why its weird...

There is no explanation for their sweet atmosphere.

Yet, what most do not know from the start,

was how dear Mine won her prince's heart.

It started from confusion to understanding,

that loneliness and rejection is a painful feeling.

As his tears falls on the fabric of her dress,

he realized that its his lady that he loves best.

Thus, begins a lovely world to bloom,

where two hearts were shared in secret room.

A room, a gateway to their world;

Of diamond necklaces and pearls,

golden rings on each finger,

to accommodate any romantic dreamer.

Surrounding in air in the scent of every flower,

is a love which is cherished every day, every hour.

Appearance is quite fantastical, but the endearment is sincere.

Of dear Mine, her prince Ayame and their sweet atmosphere.

* * *

_Based on Chapter 36, 110, and a short scene from the Neko Fan Book _


End file.
